wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Demonseed
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:07, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Support Me Dear Demonseed, As you should know, the 2008 truthiness awards recently ended, and I won "Writer of the year". Now, The liberal media led by User:Atenea del Sol has filed suit against my victory in a Bush V Gore style recount. If you believe in democracy, Truthiness, and Stephen Colbert, then you will support me. Tell me you support me on my talk page if you are on Stephen's side. Sincerely... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Message From Landover Baptist Church Remember the victims of Matthew Sheppard!http://www.landoverbaptist.net/showthread.php?t=16168 Fan Girls On a different note, are you still on the Colboards? Do you know any fan girls who might be interested in going through all our pictures of Stephen and add labels to them? Or perhaps you might be interested? I want someone who can be trusted not to vandalize everything! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :There are still many to do , just go over to things to do and go crazy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Interesting I believe Mr. Uygur is going to need his own page now...I like how they end the article with "Colbert always has fake feuds" or something, lol. I will have to do some research...thank you for the heads up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:28, 20 September 2007 (UTC) : I also believe he doesn't have a case, but he might be the as yet unnamed guest for September 26th.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:40, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::Re Mencia Allegedly!? I read somewhere that he is a joke thief...but I agree, I don't think Uygur has a chance, the jokes aren't alike at all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:51, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Voting Request Sorry not to have responded sooner to your request - I have had too little time for the Wikiality lately, for various reasons (none of them very funny, unfortunately). I gave it the final +1 today, though. :) Hope your fall semester starts well! --thisniss 03:28, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Vaxachub If that's from the show, make sure you put these tags on it: * "SCOPE" * "tcrep|300" If you have any problems, drop me a note, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Just check the difference to see what I did...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) 50 Truths vs. 50 Truthyisms Just an FYI, the 50 Truths book is one Britney Spears bought! Would you mind moving all your stuff to the link I just made on the 50 Truths page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:09, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I wanted to make sure the history properly reflected your contributions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:10, 15 August 2007 (UTC) FYI Bears On A Submarine I edited out one of your more graphic bits of dialog from the movie in the hopes of making it cheekier.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:03, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :It just seemed that what you wrote didn't fit in with the rest of the page. It kinda stuck out is all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:09, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's why The Baby Jesus and allow us to edit each other's stuff...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Merv Yes, and he was gay, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:47, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :A dead rich gay, may he rest in peace...in hell! (with all the gays, but probably all the rich gays, not the poor ones...) Now we have no more 1970's gay gameshow stars. First Paul Lynde, then Charles Nelson Reilly and now Merv is gone. Hell is going to be a very gay and very fun place with them there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::...Hmm...slowly roasted upside-down, with a pineapple up the butt...what an interesting image, it's too bad there's no way to create such an image...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :::Sadly, I know exactly what you're talking about (I saw that movie one really, really boring day)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 13 August 2007 (UTC) There she is, full of moxie and spunk! Congratulations Mrs. Colbert! Keep it truthy, citizen! --MC Esteban™ 19:07, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Just a reminder You should go VOTE!!! for Harry Potter for featured article! I want to be able to call you "Mrs. Colbert."--thisniss 23:10, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Images For Parody Use Only Wikia has a new feature which allows us to use images directly from flickr or photobucket (I forget which). Personally, I try to avoid using images from flickr and photobucket (and, consequently, the new feature) because they don't credit their images correctly or sufficiently in my judgment. Also, when I have used them, it was only as a last resort. Regardless, we have a template that posts parody stuff, it's called "fpuo" (for parody use only).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:09, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :fyi - it's flickr, and when you do import this way, there is a template that's already attached that has the attribution stuff built in. When you search on the "free images," it will pull up ones that are already cleared, so you should be good (I don't really know the context of your discussion - just saw this here and thought I'd let you know how the new feature works. You can find it here, if you are interested: )--thisniss 23:10, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Woman This article has clearly got its... um... viewpoint. What I was trying to do with it was work the original content I came upon and subvert it from "within" -- you know, working the satire so that it keeps the (stupid, wrong, painfully obtuse) "women are inferior" line but pushing it to such an extreme that it kind of explodes at the seems. That's what I was going for with stuff like "she's so inferior that you have to support her, and all you get in return is a promise of sex that you'll never get" -- which, to me, is a satirical way of saying "who is the 'stupid' one here, jack?" If this isn't clear, perhaps there are ways to make that more overt, but I wonder if there is also a fundamental flaw in the idea of the original article - and if we wouldn't be better off (perhaps) taking the re-write route. I don't know... but I will feel about it more and hope you will do so, too. My reason for saying all this is that I'm afraid an article like this is always going to bring out the desire to fight - and I imagine there will always be "swings" as the balance between satire and just plain wrong is so delicate (read through the history there if you haven't. There was an edit that I thought "just plain wrong" that initially prompted my work on the article). Mostly I find that I have to avoid certain subjects for my own sanity - I won't, for instance, go anywhere near the "vagina" article because it would take a total rewrite before it could legitimately be called "satire" by any real measure. Wikiland still presents itself as a very "boy" world, even if it isn't really. I figure we're still in the phase where we gotta fight fire with the most effective foams we can develop. ;) Oh, and the user box above is my official invitation to officially declare your Official Wikiality Womynhood (if you'd like to, of course). I would love it - you would surge our ranks to 2! --thisniss 05:47, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :You know this was totally NOT a problem - I just wanted to let you know the history of my revisions and why the article had the tilt it did. I decided a long time ago that it was probably impossible to ever make sense with man. ;) hehe. --thisniss 23:10, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Bears In A Submarine Just an FYI...check this out...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:51, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter Hey, I am feeling like we should try to get the Harry Potter page(s) up for features voting while the timing is relevant, so I wondered if you would be willing to take a look to see if there is any polishing, expanding, etc. that you think they could use. I am in the midst of wrapping up a summer session and will probably be grading all weekend, so I don't know how much time I'll have to devote. You may not have any time/interest there, either, but I hoped you might and figured it couldn't hurt to ask. ;) thisniss 03:53, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Excellent. Careax made a pic of JohnHermione's boyfriend, MitRom Weasley. Can you add it to the page where ever he seems to fit? (I asked for the image because I felt we needed to have the entire trio represented. I'm kinda sick, maybe.) Thanks!! --thisniss 04:33, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Nice work! Have you ever seen this, by any chance? --thisniss 05:22, 28 July 2007 (UTC) FYI Please review Premium Package to see the changes I made. Also, we try to post a definition, but if you don't want to, that's okay too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:55, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, just wanted to let you know, and I thank you, America thanks you and I'm sure Stephen thanks you for all your truthy contributions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:22, 26 July 2007 (UTC) IP User Blanking Pages I have already blocked him once before, but I guess the block ran out...Thank you for spotting the little bastard.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:41, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Blocking Top Ten Guitarist Page I did it because the OP was changing your edits without explanation, even after I asked what the page was about. I hope the block will help the OP communicate what he is thinking! Maybe he knows something we don't! I doubt it, but the opportunity is there for the OP to comment.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:43, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :Like the note at the top of the page says, it is up to him to convince others. If he cannot do that, then the page stays the way it is. Personally I don't get it, but hey, that's just me. If he is able to convince everyone who has a dispute with the page, then I would be more than happy to lift the block.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Write A Caption Just a quick, informal survey: # How did you find out about Write A Caption? ## some kind of promotion on colboards ## searching Wikiality.com ## other # Do you think Wikiality.com should continue Write A Caption? ## yes ## no Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:36, 2 July 2007 (UTC) SiCKO Did you see it!? I just got back from seeing it myself. I had heard that it was the funniest movie and the sadest, buy were they right. We need to do something about the insurance companies.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:39, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :I did see Moore on TDS. I like that Jon always has an interesting take on things (the thing he said about the middle man was so different than what I have heard from anyone else on TV). But it was a good movie, I felt a little manipulated, but overall Moore is a good storyteller.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 2 July 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse Thanks for your work so far on the Wikipocalypse related articles (Wikipedia, W.c Study Group..., Stephen Colbert (character), etc.)! It still feels like we have a long way to go, but things are definitely coming along. --thisniss 13:57, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Hey I've missed you lately! There have been a few things where I thought "this could use some Demonseed truthification," but I figured you were swamped with finals and whatnot (I just finished my semester, so I may be projecting). Anyway, I don't know if you have more time now that summer is here, but I hope that if you do you're planning to waste a lot of it here continue to fight bravely for truth on the interweb. :) --thisniss 00:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I know how that goes. I am just a late night person by virtue of sleeplessness. But the need to make money is universal - or Ameriversal, at any rate! I'm still glad you're fitting us in when you can. --thisniss 00:39, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen's Birthday is May 13 (this Saturday) Send him a card. Also, make sure you check out current events for more games and stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Photobucket Vids I regret to inform you, but this wiki does not have that capability at this time. Sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:01, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Whacko Fred Cancelled? Where did you hear that whacko Phelps cancelled? I'm glad he did, but he's still an ass.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:59, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :What a whore. Exactly what he wanted: more attention! The press is a bunch of cowards...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:03, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::My point is why give them anything? Stay away from the funeral, and stay off the airwaves. But, I see what you mean about letting people see what kind of people they are!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:15, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :And now it's clear why this is happening...Whacko Fred has done this before, threatened to protest after the Amish shooting and this guy named Mike Gallagher gave him airtime, now Fred is hooked. They are thick as theives, these two.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::Who needs a radio when you have the internets! BTW thank you for updating me about Miss Phelps.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:19, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Made A Page For You Today, We Are All Hokies Make sure you let everyone at the colboards know, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:52, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :It was your idea so thanks should be to you. Plus, many of Dr. Colbert's audience is college students. Just don't forget to post something on the colboards.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:29, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Eagleberger That's a funny pic, good going!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Special Tag Thanks for being such a trooper during the shutdown scare. You've been awarded a uniqe tag on your userpage for your loyalty and diligence to Wikiality.com. Luckily, the wonderful librarians at TruthOn.org were able to pull us out of the jam. Who knew what they were hiding? Keep it truthy, --MC Esteban™ 03:09, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Truthiness Monkey in Training Well, you've earned it! You've been making lots of truthy contributions to these tubes, and we're glad to have you around. Keep up the good work, citizen!--thisniss 05:04, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Was wondering if you could help I have 2 pages which need help desperately, and I was wondering if you could take a look at either one: # Deborah Palfrey, the (latest) D.C. Madame, who has threatened to sell her phone book to pay for her legal defense, or... # ACRU, the right-wing group that defends only their interpretation of a person's 2nd amendment rights. That is if you want, just drop me a note if you are interested, or have any questions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Easter My apologies. I nominated Easter before it was put up for Sound Advice review. I had to revert the page to its previous state on the voting page and remove your vote. I'm sure the page will be nominated as a Featured Article in a week after the Sound Advice probation period has ended. Please re-nominate it a week from now if I don't do so first! --OHeL 02:01, 12 March 2007 (UTC)